theproudfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Proud Family Movie
The Proud Family Movie is a Disney Original Movie which premiered on August 19, 2005. It also marked the end of the original run of The Proud Family. Plot The film opens with a man named Dr. Carver trying to generate a super Gnome Warrior, but it disintegrates. It then turns to Penny Proud, who is celebrating her 16th birthday, and fails her driver's ed. She and her friends are excited to be a part of 15 Cent's (Sticky's cousin and parody of 50 Cent) dance group, Spare Change. When 15 Cent drives her home, Oscar Proud, her overprotective father, gets mad when he finds them kissing. After Oscar grounds her, Penny resents him as her father. Oscar creates an everlasting multiplying formula that was supposed to make his Proud Snacks tastier, but it instead causes the snack to expand and explode. As he is hauled away from his presentation, he proclaims that his formula has no expiration date. Dr. Carver, the great-grandson of George Washington Carver, overhears Oscar's ranting. Carver has been trying to create an army of humanoid peanuts, but has never gotten his formula stabilized and plots to get Oscar's. Disguising himself, Carver invites the Proud family to Legume Island. Trudy forces Oscar, Suga Mama, and Penny to go in hopes they will re-bond. The Prouds meet the Cashews who are dwarf-sized creatures made from peanuts. Carver tries to negotiate obtaining the formula from Oscar. When Oscar refuses, Carver reveals the evil peanut clones of his family from DNA snatched from them while they were partying. Oscar runs away and tries explaining to his family, but they don't believe him. The clones get a mix-up when the real Penny comes with them back to the mainland to search for the formula; Penny's clone remains with the original family. Penny and Cashew soon enjoy the free life which the clones allowed her, but tires of it very quickly. At that moment, Wally leads the Prouds and the Penny clone on a perilous journey to the other side of the island. Wally tells them that there is someone who can answer their questions. Along the way, the Penny clone proves to be the kind of daughter Oscar desires – obedient. When they meet the person Wally wanted them to meet, he turns out to be the real Dr. Carver. Dr. Carver explains that he created a clone of himself out of a peanut. Unfortunately, the clone went sizzling crisp in the sun one day and turned to evil. Donning a disguise of his original form, the clone took over the island and the Cashews and turns Carver's peanut research for evil. Oscar realizes his formula is the key and tells the family he had left it in a locket for Penny's birthday, which she opened back home. Her clone informs the other clones, who take the formula. Penny and Cashew gathers her friends to go back to Legume and rescue their family. They steal 15 Cent's yacht to get there, but Penny accidentally sinks it. Unfortunately, the Carver clone is set to bring his peanut soldier army to conquer the world and had already left. The clones attack Penny, and Penny's friends and family, but she convinces the Oscar clone to help and he defeats the rest of the clones. The original Dr. Carver gives Penny a container of gas that could instantly turn solid peanuts into peanut butter. Penny battles the clone with help from Oscar who para-sails up using one of Sugar Mama's giant underwear (and is also the first time his mother ever showed him any respect). Just as Penny was on the verge of releasing the gas, Dr. Carver offers her the free life – without rules or responsibilities. However, Penny retorts that her family is who she cares about and unleashes the gas, foiling the clone's plot and destroying the army. The clone, having only been hit slightly by the gas, turns back into a peanut and falls into the ocean. Oscar then gives Penny her birthday necklace, stating that he now knows she's mature enough that she is ready to make her own decisions. Penny and Oscar make up on national TV. 15 Cent has Penny and her friends sing instead of acting as his back-up dancers and the crowd loves them. On Legume Island, the real Carver and his peanut people along with the proud clones listen as a radio announcer says that Penny and her friends song has been popular for five weeks (35 days) in a row. In an extended ending, the scene fast-forwards three days later where Cashew is now part of the Proud Family, Penny is receiving her driver's license and, unfortunately, she helps Oscar by driving through town advertising his new drink Pork-Nut-o-Rade, but Puff drank it back home earlier, turning him into a monster. He chases them around the world up to China, until Suga Mama, who also drank the concoction, takes him home. Voice cast *Kyla Pratt – Penny Proud *Tommy Davidson – Oscar Proud *Paula Jai Parker – Trudy Proud *Jo Marie Payton – Suga Mama *Orlando Brown – Sticky Webb *Soleil Moon Frye – Zoey *Alisa Reyes – LaCienega Boulevardez *Karen Malina White – Dijonay Jones *Arsenio Hall – Dr. Carver / Bobby Proud *Omarion – Fifteen Cent *Tara Strong – Bebe Proud / Cece Proud / Cashew *Jeremy Suarez – Wally *Carlos Alazraqui – Puff / Board Member *Alvaro Gutierrez – Papi Boulevardez *Carlos Mencia - Felix Boulevardez *Maria Canals - Sunset Boulevardez *Aries Spears – Wizard Kelly / Board Member *Raquel Lee – Nubia Gross *LisaRaye McCoy – Choreographer *Billy West – Cab Driver / Board Member *Patricia Belcher – Ms. Hightower *Masi Oka - Announcer / Japanese Kid *Christian Mills - Attorney *Keith David – BeBe Proud clone *Kurt Alexander – Big Boy *Phil LaMarr – Dr. Carver in Disguise / Board Member *Kevin Michael Richardson – Mangler Mania Release The Proud Family Movie first aired on August 19, 2005 and was released on DVD December 6, 2005 with an extended ending. Goofs *Oscar says that George Washington Carver invented peanut butter. He did not invent peanut butter, despite his other 100 inventions with peanuts. *When Penny and friends are racing to Fifteen Cent's yacht, they run up the side of the boat through the water. But in the next shot, they are seen on the side to walk up. See also *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Proud_Family The Proud Family (TV series)] External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0448090/ The Proud Family Movie] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/vthe-proud-family-movie-v336131 The Proud Family Movie] at AllRovi *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/proud_family_movie/ The Proud Family Movie] at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Movie Category:The Proud Family